This invention relates generally to conveyors and more particularly to a class of conveyors called Triple-Strand or Triple-Strand roller chain type conveyors wherein the generally loaded pallets are conveyed in one direction on the top of the conveyor and thereafter the empty pallets are returned along the bottom of the conveyor, thereby eliminating the requirement for a separate return conveyor.
In the prior art the pallet has been conveyed in close contact with the chain around the end sprockets. The control of the pallet through the transition is difficult unless close tolerances, high chain tension, and accurate guide surfaces are maintained. Otherwise, the pallets tend to flop, slip or break around the turns creating high forces on the chains and associated drive equipment.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.